


Sabriel One Shots

by Slytherbiotch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Gay, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, One Shot, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherbiotch/pseuds/Slytherbiotch
Summary: A collection of sabriel one shots ive written, very little smut if any at all





	1. Laser tag

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, and uh yeah. also ive never done laser tag so I'm sorry if this is inaccurate in any way

(originally written) 1/29/18 - 2/9/18

-

Sam's PoV

-

I'm Sam Winchester, 15, and not interested in going out to make friends. I'm more interested in reading and gaming, but my stupid older brother Dean decided to drag me to a birthday party for his friend. he claimed that it was because I "need to go out more often" but I disagreed. Dean and I were ready to leave and hopped into his Impala.

We drove about 20 minutes to the nearest laser tag place. We got out signed a few things and payed. Soon enough we met up with about 6 other people and were informed that we were missing 4 more people.

Dean went off to talk to his "friend" Castiel and left me alone. I stood there awkwardly until a boy who looked to be about the same age as me came up to me. he was quite small but had whiskey colored eyes and similar colored hair.

 

"Hiya Moose Im Gabriel call me Gabe" he finished and put his lollipop back in his mouth.

I didn't say anything and stood their staring. I soon realized what he'd said and blushed.

"Sam" I said shortly.

I noticed he was wearing a Sherlock shirt and smiled.

"So Johnlock or Sherlolly" I ask.

Most people would have no idea what I was talking about, but then Sherlock fans weren't normal.

"Mystrade and Johnlock only. What about you?" Gabe raised an eyebrow and smiled cockily.

His smile was going to be the death of me.

"take a picture, it'll last longer" Gabe winked at me and I swear my heart skipped a beat...or five.

I shook my head and opened my mouth "Joh-"

i was cut off by my brother's friend Charlie yelling at all of us.

"SUP BITCHES! WHOS READY TO KICK SOME ASS AT LASER TAG!!!!" She yelled.

Everyone laughed until she shushed us again. Charlie told us that we would all be separated into two teams. The Devils and the Angels.

I was placed on the devils for some reason. I shrugged and got myself ready with a vest and gun. 

We soon started to play and I noticed how Dean (with all his straightness) protected Cas and allied with him nearly immediately. I'm very good at reading people and could tell a few things about Cas from his behavior. One was that he was much stronger and independent than most people credited him for. The other was that he was gay for my brother and didn't even try to hide it.

Almost everyone was out except Destiel, Gabe, and I. I hid behind something and watched Gabe shoot at Dean who was about to get out when Cas jumped in front of him, taking the shot for him. the whole thing was cute but extremely dramatic, I wasn't even surprised. Dean was frozen in a shock and held Cas' hand in his saying something I couldn't hear but guessed it was something along the lines of "Why Cas, I can't loose you, not like this".

"GAYYYYYYY" I yelled and basically gave myself up to Gabe, who I had wanted an Alliance with but couldn't find him in time.

"Sorry Deano!" I heard Gabe's voice say and saw him shoot Dean who collapsed dramatically next to Cas.

I heard his feet quickly pit patter closer to where I was hiding and I held my breath getting my gun ready to shoot him if he got closer.

"Ohhhh Sammmmoooossseee I know you're back hereeee" His voice called, "I'm not gonna shoot just come here or tell me where you are!" I debated on listening to him and finally called out telling him I was in the corner.

He came closer and my heart sped up. The weird thing was that it wasn't out of nervousness, it was... something else... something I didn't know.

When Gabe found me he was sweaty. He was out of breath but still smiling.

"Sammy!" he cheered happily and I smiled.

He offered his hand out to me and I grabbed it accidentally pulling him closer.

"Shit I'm so-" I started to say but was interrupted by Gabe placing his lips on mine.

At first I didn't kiss back as I was still in shock but as he started to pull away I realized what had happened and kissed him, hard.

we kissed for a little while longer and soon broke apart, but before I could say anything Gabe raised his gun.

"Sorry Moose" Gabe snickered evilly and shot me.

"GABRIEL FUCKING NOVAK DO NOT TOUCH MY BROTHER" Was all I heard and I laughed. Always Dean being the overprotective older brother.

"MOOOOSEEEEE SAAAVEEE MEEEE" I heard Gabe squeal and run away as far as he could.


	2. Driving school AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe has already failed his driving test three time and he's 19, sam who is 20, is his new driving instructor. they're both super flirty and end up asking each other out (non angel au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No angel au

-  
2/10/18-  
-

Sam's PoV  
I looked at the clipboard which had my schedule on it for the day. I only had one appointment today and it seemed his name was Gabriel. I was given an address to drive to so I could pick him up.

I started the small banged up car and drove off to find this so called "Gabriel".

After about 30 minutes of driving I arrived at the address 789 Center Street right on time as always.

I opened the car door and slammed it closed behind me as I approached his doorstep. I knocked on his door and waited as I heard yelling.

"GABRIEL SOME TALL DUDE IS AT THE DOORSTEP" A bubbly red head yelled behind her as she opened the door.

"Uh Hi? My names Sam, I'm here for Gabriel. I'm his driving instructor." I have a small smile.  
The girl nodded and smiled. She was pretty and all, seemed to have a nice personality but I was wayyyy to gay for any girl.

"Sorry I'm sure he'll be right down in a moment. He can be quite the handful especially when trying to drive so good luck!!" She smiled and turned around to show who I assumed to be Gabriel.

I was immediately awe struck. He was quite short and had messy dirty blonde hair that went perfect with his whiskey eyes that gleamed in the- woahhhh turn it off sam turn it off. He's straight for all you know and that's probably his girlfriend.

I️ lifted my head up as I heard a wolf whistle come from Gabe. I immediately blushed and cleared my throat, "Gabriel?" I asked just to confirm it was I️ fact him.

"In the flesh" he grinned and stuck a lollipop in his mouth.

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long day.

We walked to the car and I heard Gabe say something to The Redhead which made her laugh. Something tells me it was about me.

I hopped into the car and Gabe immediately started to talk.

"So Sammy, the sorting hat spoke to me, it told me to slytherin to your bed" He winked and I blushed a bit while but soon realized he'd called me Sammy and cringed. (creds to @normalsboring1 for that one)

"Sam, not Sammy" I turned the radio up and heard my favorite song come on.

I smiled a bit but carried on driving.

"So moose where you been all my life?" He tried to flirt, but I crushed him and said "hiding from you" he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Jeaze Samantha no need to be harsh" Gabe mumbled.

About 10 minutes later He'd stopped flirting... for the most part. We'd started to talk about music and books. Turns out we're both Sherlock nerds. 

"Where the fuck are we going? Are you leading me to my death? Are you going to seduce me and end up murdering me?" Gabe asked suspiciously.

I laughed "sounds reallyyyy tempting, but no, unfortunately I'm bringing you to a parking so you can learn to drive."

"Hey Sammy did ya know we never stop tasting our own tongues?" Gabe informed me and popped another lollipop into his mouth.

"Then why don't I taste yours for a change?" I smirked as he finally was silent.

"Congrats Moose. You've done the impossible. Shutting me up and managing to leave me speechless" he shook his head and smiled "but I️ will take you up on that offer later!" He looked me in the eye.

Time skip 1.5 hours ahead  
(Driving lessons over, sams dropping Gabe off)

I figured it'd be rude of me I'd i didn't walk him to the door after all that flirting we did.

He opened the door and I saw a flash of red hair run past and down the hall.

"Oh Sammyyy you still owe me something!!" Gabe yelled as I started to walk back To the car.

I gave him a confused look.

He ran over and jumped onto me.  
At first I was incredibly confused but I remembered my offer from earlier.

I quickly closed the gap between us and kissed him quickly on the lips.

I pulled away soon after and smiled placing Gabe on the ground. 

"Be ready by 7, I'm taking you out for an adventure" I yell to Gabe as I walk away smiling.

"By Moose" He yelled.

Gabe's PoV

Holy. Fuck.

Sammy the adorable moose with ruffled hair and a beautiful smile just kissed me.

"CELESTE MIDDLETON" I yelled to Charlie who groaned at her real name.

"Tell me how you know my real name?" She asked.

"Unimportant, buttt guess who's got a date with the cute driving school teacher!!!" I smile.

"BITCH WHAT? IM SO PROUD OF YOU AHH SABRIEL IS CANNON BITCHES!" Charlie yelled and I ran away before she grilled me for any more questions. 

This is shit but whatever:/  
Be safe mis amis  
~ Ace


	3. Angel au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every year after the younger winchesters favorite archangel Gabriel was killed, Sam would lock himself up in his room on his death anniversary praying to the angel that he isn't truly dead anymore and after 8 years he's finally back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: suicidal thoughts (not too bad but still be careful)

Sam's PoV

It was "that day", it came around every year. It was the day the love of my life died, and no it is not Jessica who I'm talking about, but the Archangel Gabriel. When he died I had hoped it was another one of his pranks. He's a trickster ya know? We'd been dating for a bit over a year in secret for a few reasons. Dean would kill me and Gabe if he found out we were dating especially after Gabe killed him many many times on that Tuesday.

I do the same thing every year, lay in bed and mourn, attempt to stop feeling sorry for myself and pray to him in the hope that he truly is alive or something.

——

"Sammy?" Dean's gruff voice yelled as he pounded on my bedroom door.

"Go away, I'm sick" I lied, If Dean didn't already know so I certainly was not going to tell him now.

He scoffed and attempted to open the door, which I had made sure to lock, and failed.

"Sick my ass! Get up Sammy"

"I'm serious, I think I've got the flu" I fake coughed in hope He'd go away.

Dean sighed, "Fine, but Cas, Claire, Jack, and I are going on a hunt. There's a case not to far away. We'll be back in a few days." I heard him leave the area of my door and let out a breath I didnt know I'd been holding in.

I decided now it would be a good time to pray to Gabe, even if it was useless.

~

"Hey Gabe,

I know you're probably long dead by now but its the 8th year anniversary of your death. I hope you're alive and can hear me. I miss you... A lot and I want you to come back. Please. I can't stand it anymore. I've kept our old relationship a secret. I need you Gabe the pain is too much to handle. Come back. I miss your tricks pissing Dean off, I miss you just popping up at the worst moment. I miss you. Please Gabe if you somehow hear this, just show me you're still alive. I need you" I prayed to him hoping it would be the last time I had to do it.

I laid down in bed again and felt a tear run down my cheek and wiped it on my sleeve.

"C'mon Sam don't cry you're better than that" I told myself quietly.

I tried to sleep but it was useless so I grabbed a few beers from the fridge, cracked one open and took a sip. I brought the rest back to my room. I didn't care abut how much my head head going to hurt nor' how nauseous I was going to be when I sobered up.

In my drunken thoughts I started to think about whether I wanted to continue living with this pain. I missed him, so much and I couldn't do anything about it. He was gone and I couldn't take it any longer. If Gabe's gone then I've got nothing to live for. Deans got Cas and I've got no one. Bobby is gone and so is Eileen. 

Gabe's Pov

I sat in heaven, my heaven, and started to tear up.

I have hidden up here for a while, and no I'm not technically dead but My father, Chuck, has control over me. He wont let me leave and trust me I've tried. I want my Sammy back more than anything. I hear his prayers but I cant respond to them, nor can I leave heaven.

"Dad please! I miss Sammy, I need to comfort him! I need him and he needs me! Please" I cried to my father who finally looked at me.

He said nothing but motioned for me to come over to him.

"Gabriel, I'm aware how much you love the Winchester but i can't let you out of heaven, you know that. I would love to but I can't. It's not safe, nor have you earned it" My father Chuck said.

"But you're God! Why the hell cant you? What else must I fucking do?" I argued and he looked at me angrily.

"THAT IS ENOUGH GABRIEL!" He yelled and I️ shrunk into my shoulders making myself even shorter than usual. I nodded my head solemnly and agreed although i was already starting to plan how to get out of heaven and see Sammy. He needed me. He wasn't doing well and I was afraid he wouldn't last much longer.he was strong, but maybe not strong willed enough.

I walked away from my father and went off to find a certain someone who I knew would help me. Balthazar. We'd always had an interesting relationship built on black mail.

\- 15 minute time skip -

"BALTHAZAR GET YOUR FEATHERY DICK ASS HERE KNOW" I yelled to the angel. I'd heard rumors that he lived up here nowadays and he owed me a favor so I figured he'd help me. Plus he was always bending the rules, and by bending I mean snapping in half and twisting them all around.

Sure enough he appeared and groaned at the sight of me.

"Hm Gabriel" he looked me up and down and I felt slightly intimidated although we're both dead and not like he'd be able to kill me so...

"And what did I do to deserve your presence?" He looked down at me (literally).

"It's my death day, 8th anniversary." I explained and he shrugged.

"Remember the Winchester brothers? Well Sammy and I uh had a close 'friendship' and he's not doing so well anymore, I'm scared I don't want him to do anything stupid" I briefed him on the situation and he nodded.

"And Dad won't let you go see him?" Balthazar gussied and smirked crossing his arms.

I blushed and nodded.

"You really care about him don't ya?" Balthazar frowned slightly after an awkward silence.

"Uh yeah, please Balthazar, you're the only angel who knows how to get out of heaven even after being dead for 8 years!" I started to plead.

"And why the fuck would I help you, help your boy toy?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Don't you remember that time I helped you back in the 70's with the mistake? I could just go over and ya know tell dad and he'd ban you the hell outta heaven..." As I started to walk away Balthazar's eyes widened and he came running after me.

"No Gabriel, I-I'll help you! I'll send you down for your boy toy and it'll all be okay?" He paused, "Okay!!!" He conversed with himself. I could barely understand what he was saying between the speed of his words and that he started panicking which if I may say was pretty dam funny considering his weird ass accent.

"Ready when you are then good ol' brother!" I smiled with my signature shit eating grin.

He nodded and started to say some shit in Latin that I couldn't understand.

Soon enough everything started to go black and I got light headed. I knew the consequences of the spell. It was a very likely chance I wouldn't make it if you know what I mean. If I did somehow survive it then the chance of me being okay or landing to where I imagined in my head was even less likely.

Sammy's PoV

In my drunken mental state I went to the medicine cabinet and found some old pain killers that Dean had stolen a few years back after getting shot or something.

I heard something shatter behind me and took a look. It was just one of Deans many whiskey glasses. I thought nothing of it and continued to struggle to open the weird container.

"Sa-Sammy? That you?"

I immediately turned around as I'd recognize that voice.

"Gabe?" I shook my head.

"No, no no!!! Stop it's just the alcohol" I got quieter towards then end.

"Just the alcohol, not real, just alcohol" I muttered quietly to myself a few times.

"No-No Sammy please I'm real I-I really am back" Gabe whispered and came closer.

"It's not real not real" I muttered again and saw the pain trying to be hidden on his face.

"Do-do you not love me anymore?" Gabe's voice cracked and I immediately felt the guilt.

"Sammy Please" He started to cry and cake closer to me. Soon enough he was right in front of me.

"How" I asked and he started to stopped frowning. His mouth wasn't quite grinning or smirking like I was used to but he wiped his tears and attempted a smile and failed miserably.

"Doesn't matter but I'm back now" He started to smile and jumped onto me, wrapping legs around my waist and arms around my neck.

He leaned in and kissed me softly. It took me a few moments to realize what he'd done, but when I did, I kissed him back happily.

The kiss wasn't rushed nor was it very long but it was short and satisfying. We pulled away shortly after and both smiled. He had tears in his eyes and smiled.   
We leaned in close again, our foreheads touching and he smiled happily.

"I missed you Samwich" He mumbled as he tiredly rested his head on my shoulder and hurried his face into the crook of my neck.

"I missed you so much Gabe, you have no idea" I mumbled and realized how tired I was. I slowly walked, with Gabe still in my arms, to my room and set him down on my bed. I soon climbed under the covers next to him and automatically fell asleep, forgetting to lock the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merman!Gabe Human!Sam / 14 year old Sam gets stuck in a boat accident and his boat sinks. He is separated from his family and blacks out and wakes up the next day on a beach with a merboy the same age near him sitting on the rocks

3/15/18 (damn this was a while ago) 

 

Sam's PoV  
-  
Our boat ride was going all fine and dandy, it was a whale watch that Bobby had brought us on. It was a cloudy day with some potential lightning or thunder. No one thought it would affect us but sure enough an hour into the watch, it started to thunder. The waves got choppy and big, the sky rained down with all its might. Soon the boat was being over taken by waves.

"All, this is an emergency, grab the nearest flotation device as the boat is taking on too much water and will soon sink" a frantic announcement was heard all over and soon all our war broke out, people fighting with others over life vests or seat cushions. I witnessed a man steal a women's baby just for an excuse to get a floating device. While all this happened I hid in a nearby cleaning closet. It was too much for me to handle.

"SAMMYYY WHERE ARE YOU SAMMYYY" i heard my older brother, Dean, yell.

"In here" i shouted back but he didn't hear me, "in the closet" i yelled louder.

Soon the door opened and dean appeared.

"Let's go Sammy, it's gonna be fine." He told me, but we both knew it was a lie.

We rushed to the front deck where there weren't as many people, but it was more slippery than the inside.

I hug onto dean tightly as the wind picked up. Soon a few people came charging towards us and I got thrown into the side of the wall by someone and blacked out.   
From there it was a blur, i don't know what happened until I woke up on a beach.

—-  
Gabe's PoV  
-  
I was swimming through the water with my two brothers Cas and Luci along with one of their boyfriends Michael. I was the youngest in my extremely large family that consisted of 2 other brothers a few sisters.   
But anyway enough about myself, we were heading to see a friend of ours but that got cancelled when a giant sinking boat got in our way.   
As merpeople, we weren't huge fans of humans as the litter in our homes and polute them, so i wasn't planning to help them originally but that changed when I saw a medium sized boy about my age floating in the water. He was adorable and looked like a puppy. I immediately fell in love with him. I quickly swam over and grabbed him making sure he was alive. Thankfully he was.

My other brother Castiel grabbed a boy near him who looked to be 17 or 18.

I swam to a small island that most people don't know about and tiredly places the boy on the edge. I somehow moved myself far enough up so the boy was in the sun. I rolled down and back into the water as I had to be in the water so I wouldn't dry out and get sick. I am not like a fish, i have gills but can breathe for a short period of time. If my goldenish tail was to dry out then that would be bad, it'd be like a human losing a leg! If I had willed my tail to be gone then it'd disappear and be replaced with human legs.

The nearby rocks that jetted out of the water were used as my hiding place. I laid on them with my tail in the water and my arms across the top with my head in my hands. I watched the boy for a few hours never taking my eyes off him. His hair was suck to his face and he had a nice smile, but nothing compared to how adorable he was when he slept. I was smitten with the boy, yet I didn't even know his name. Oh chuck, my father was going to he pissed if he found out I was with a human.

Sooner or later the boy started to wake, he slowly sat up and coughed. His hair went in every direction and his eyes were full of worry.

He rubbed his eyes and looked around noticing where he was.

"Where - where am I? And my head hurts" he said softly but loud enough so I could hear.

I giggled (yes men can giggle so screw off) to myself softly at his adorableness and apparently what I thought was soft wasn't since the boy had heard me and was looking around frantic.

"Where-Who? Who and where are you? I need help" he called and looked around everywhere, stopping when his marble like eyes saw me.

I jumped into the water and swam close to the shore where the calm water and small waves crashed against the sand. I slapped my tail against the water to get the boys' attention and smirked at his reaction.

"what are you" the boy asked, "wait stupid question you're a merboy, but why are you here and what's your name?" He asked me worriedly. He walked a bit closer to me but was still extremely cautious. He stopped when he was a foot away from the shore and looked at me.

"Gabriel, they call me Gabriel, and your whale watch boat was stuck in a storm and was starting to sink. You hit your head and fell overboard, now I would usually leave you there to die but you're cute so I made an exception." I flirted shamelessly.

(Fuck me a really sad song that reminds me of sabriel just came on I wrote this :/ )

He blushed and I took that silence as an opportunity to find out what his name was, "so what's your name and your freakishly y'all like gigantagor so I can't tell how old you are." I told him as my elbows dig into the wet sand and my hands held my head.

"Uh I'm Sam, and I'm um 14" he mumbled and wiped sand off his face.   
"Mkay then Sammy, tell me about yourself cuz' I sure as hell can't bring a cute boy like you to my father if I don't know 'bout ya!" I flirted and made him blush again. Honestly I could get used to making him blush.

"First, don't call me Sammy and I'm gay if that's important" he mumbled and I celebrated internally, "I have an older brother named dean... Wait where is he? Is he alright?" Sam started to panic.

"Lemme guess, green eyes shorter than you, and dirty blonde cropped hair? If so my brother Castiel grabbed him, and don't worry Cas is harmless." I assured Sam. 

"Well tell me about yourself now Gabriel" Sam crossed his arms.   
"I'm Pan, 14, A Virgo, and I enjoy long romantic swims through sunken ships, that good enough?" I said sarcastically and Sammy bitchfaced me.

"Ugh rude" I mumbled and we both laughed.

"So what's the deal with your tail?" He asked suddenly and I smiled.

"Like angel wings, just no feathers and the don't fly, but I can will it to disappear and then boom I'll have legs and can pass as a human, but it won't last for more than 6 hours." I told him and willed my tail to be gone and sure enough it disappeared.

I climbed onto the beach and looked up at Sam who was at least a foot taller than me.

He was astounded.   
"I don't lie Samsquatch" I laughed and jumped on his back, "now go somewhere I'm bored and haven't been on land in a while" i told him and held on right as he ran around and played in the water weather it be throwing me in or burying me in sand.

-  
Welp this is fuckin cringey I'm extremely sorry this was absolute shit ALSO WHY DO YOU READ THIS SHIT LIKE FOR REAL IVE GOT 40 READS AND IDK WHY ???  
~ Acey ~


	5. Fake Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam says he's got a boyfriends although he doesn't and Gabe volunteers and yeah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: I take requests so just message me or comment it on here!!!Fake Sabriel AU
> 
> or message / send an ask on my tumblr https://slytherbiotch.tumblr.com/

3/19/18-4/1/18  
-  
Non angel au  
also just let it be known that Cas is not related to Gabe or Lucifer in this fanfic   
——  
Sam's PoV

"-at least I can get someone to fuck me! I bet Sammy over there couldn't get someone to kiss him!" My cousins boyfriend Lucifer drunkenly made fun of me as one of my many family members called him out on being a man slut.

"I'll have you know I've-I've got a... Boyfriend!" I defended myself and the whole table went quiet. Thankfully my family is mostly gay so they don't care about my sexuality, I came out 2 years ago when I was 14, apparently everyone had called it.

"And this is the first I've heard about this Samuel? I'd love to meet him! You should bring him here to dinner on Friday night!" My mother suggested like the kind woman she is, but little did she know she was digging me into an even deeper hole than before.

"Ah Yeah sure..." i nodded nervously, my heart was beating so loud I could hear it and wouldn't be surprised of the whole room could.

"Pft you liar you don't have a boyfriend, you haven't even had your first kiss yet!" My brother Dean scoffed and I flipped him off.

——  
After dinner   
——  
MESSAGES:

Samoose: Gabe I'm fucked, I told my family I've got a boyfriend and that I'd bring him to dinner in two days. I don't have a boyfriend. What am I gonna do?????

Gabey: oi Sammy you're fucked 🤭

Samoose: helpful Gabe helpful 😑

Gabey: wait I've got an idea!  
How about I pretend to be your boyfriend, It'll he perfect. We already know eachother well enough and I'm always up for free dinner... so whaddya day Sammy?

Samoose: are you sure...? I mean great idea but you sure you're okay with it?

Gabey: sure sure it'll be a great story!

Samoose: my god you are actually such a great person🙃  
Man never thought I'd say that about you

—-  
After many hours of texting and very little sleeping   
—-  
"GOOOOD MORNINGGGF VIETNAAAAMMM" a semi familiar, smooth voice yelled.

 

"Jesus Christ fuck off please" I screeched and rolled off my bed, rolled inside layers of blankets

"Actually the opposite" he smirked, "thanks for telling me how you truly feel" A medium height - early 20's blonde boy teased.

"Go to hell Lucifer" i mumbled, "its only..." I paused to look down at my watch, "5 FUCKING AM!" I yelled.

"Oops I couldn't help myself" he smirked and left the room without closing the door.

 

I groaned and slowly unwrapped myself from the bedding. I was slightly tempted to get back into bed but I figured I could just get to school early and meet Gabe there so we could plan on how to pull this whole fake dating thing off.

I quickly threw some old beat up jeans on and a T-shirt with a plaid flannel on top. I brushed my "Disney-Princess-Hair" as Dean liked to call it and made sure I looked semi presentable, not that I cared, but it was more so that way I had less reasons to get picked on or thrown into lockers by my own brothers dumbass friends.

I grabbed an apple from the kitchen and walked out the door at around 7:15, it'd take me about 15 minutes to walk over to school so I'd be 30 minutes early.

—-  
I had arrived in the cafeteria when I heard someone say, "Boo Samoose" and Jump onto my back. It could only be one person.

"Fuck off Gabe" I mumbled angrily and he frowned.

"Yeesh someone's pissy this morning" He commented, and i didn't respond but instead flipped him off.

"Anyway We need to finalize things for our 'relationship' so it doesn't seem like we're faking." I tell Gabe and he just pops a lollipop into his mouth and groans.   
—-  
Skipping to an hour before the dinner  
—-

"Saaaaammmmyyyyyy" Gabe whined.

"Gaaaabe" I whined back.

"I wanna cuddle, I'm cold and tired" He gave a small innocent smile.

"Yeah fine by me" I yawned.

Gabe and I had a relatively intimate friendship which is why half our school thought we were dating. We'd walk through the halls making fun of each other, using nicknames, and he'd often ride on my back.

We climbed into my bed and closed our eyes, I soon heard Gabe's small snores and smiled. He was so cute when he sle- woah Sam, he's your best friend and "fake" boyfriend only.

I slowly felt my eyes get heavy like they had weights on them and start to close until I was asleep. We cuddled for a while until my phone vibrates, waking me up. It was a text from my mother something about getting ready for dinner. I checked the time and realized we had 15 minutes until dinner.

I was about to wake Gabe up when I got caught up in how adorable he looked. He was so peaceful and happy, his hair going in every direction, and his signature shit eating grin replaced by a sweet smile. I knew I shouldn't have done what it, but I quickly leaned down and kissed his forehead.

I then pulled my phone out taking a picture of him, just so I could always see him and potentially black mail him, but mostly since he was soooo adorable.

"...Hmmm Sammy?" He yawned his eyes not totally open but he was starting to wake.

"That's me Gabe, we've got 15 minutes till dinner, you gotta get up" I told him quietly.

He shook his head, "Nah I'm good here thanks though" he mumbled.

"Gabe cmon I'll give you candyyyy" I bribed him.   
"Candy you say? I'm awake!" He sat up immediately his hair still in ever direction as he rubbed his eyes.

I laughed, "Fix your hair and straighten out your clothes, we've got to look semi presentable" I mutter.

He nods and gets off the bed walking over to my mirror, flattening his hair and making sure it was parted the right way.

"Mkay Sammy I'm ready!" He smiled and took my hand. We walked downstairs to the kitchen where my Mum was making dinner. She had told me earlier she was making her famous homemade Mac'n'cheese from scratch.

We entered the kitchen quietly so my mum didn't notice us until she turned around from the stove.

"Ah hello! I'm Sam's mum, Mary! You must be his boyfriend, I'm so glad you could make it!" She exclaimed bursting with joy.

"Yep that's me! I'm Gabriel Novak, You probably know my brother, Lucifer? Last I checked he was dating Michael..." he trailed off.

"Oh I'm so happy to meet you, you two are so adorable!" My mother fawned over us and I tried my best not to show my discomfort.

Gabe quickly grabbed my hand, trying to make it look natural in order for people to believe us.

I wasn't uncomfortable with Gabe holding my hand or being gay with me as I've had a crush on him for a while, but never really admitted it to myself until recently. Even with my crush on him I felt bad that i dragged him into the whole mess, he signed up for a friend not a boyfriend. 

 

"Thanks Mum" I smiled and brought Gabe into the dining room where Dean, my dad, Dean's boyfriend Castiel, and my dad's best friend Bobby who was like or uncle.

We sat down at two of the 3 empty places next to each other quietly. I didn't want to make a scene out of Gabe and I, but of course Dean just happened to say something.

"So this is the 'boyfriend' or whatever you wanna consider him? Doubt it, you two have been friends for a while now, it's probably a fake." Dean said loud enough so there whole table could hear it.

"Dean that's enough" my father grumbled and glared at him. Dean immediately sunk in his chair and glared at me.

"Here we go everyone! Dinner is served" my Mum said placing a pan of Mac'n'cheese in the middle of the table with a giant spoon.

Dinner was going well for the first few minutes until my dad started asking questions.

"So uh who long have you two been dating?"

"2 weeks" we said in unison and blushed.

"I call bullshit" dean muttered and castiel hit him lightly.

"Howd you two start dating?" My mother asked and I swallowed hard.

Fuck we hadn't talked about this, I began to worry that they'd catch us in a lie.

"Well Sammy and I have been friends for a bit over a year now, and a few weeks ago when he got his teeth pulled and was high on painkillers and laughing gas, he texted me a long sappy text about how he felt and hat he wanted to take me on a date, the rest was history!" The lie rolled off his tongue like a rollercoaster. He smiled enough and even blushed a bit on purpose to make it seem real.

They 'awed' over us for a minute before we were bombarded with more questions, but thankfully Bobby spoke up before we had to answer.

"Let the idjits be, you're bombarding them with questions and they're already nervous enough."

I smiled at Bobby and mouthed a quick thanks, he nodded with a smile.

——  
After dinner   
—-

Gabe and I were laying in my bed cuddling, this time it was platonic.   
"So sammy I've got a question for ya, if I have a crush on someone do you think I should tell them? I'm not sure how they feel..." he trailed off waiting for me to respond.

"Go for it, anyone would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend" I mumbled and a pang of jealously flushed through my veins.

"Wanna go on a date with me Sammy?" He asked with his adorable smirk, "for real this time?" He added on and I nodded.

"I'd love to Gabe" I mumbled and hugged him. Gabe soon fell asleep and I kissed him on the forehead and followed him into sleep soon after.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel au! (The Winchester's are ex hunters with the same background as they do in S13 but it's like in season 1 when Sam is in college. The only difference is that they never met Gabe.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/24/18 -3/24/19  
> ~  
> Angel au 💛  
> ~  
> I take requests so please send some in :)

Sam's PoV

"So I'll pick you up at 7 and we can go see Love, Simon?" My boyfriend confirmed over the phone.

"Sounds about right, I️ love you But I've gotta go get ready." I told him in response.

"Fiiiine, I'll see you then Samsquatch!" Gabe said disappointedly, and I laughed hanging up the phone.

I started the shower and grabbed a towel putting in the bathroom. I plugged my phone into the charger, starting to play my music.

I quickly ran to my closet grabbing a red plaid flannel and placed it on my bed along with some jeans and a black band t shirt that I had gotten from a concert that Gabe, my boyfriend, had brought me to a year ago.

I laid the outfit out on my bed and got into the shower. 

After showering and brushing my luscious "Disney princess" hair as Dean called it, I threw my clothes on and checked the time, it's was 6:43 so I had about 17 minutes until Gabe got here. I ran over and quickly fed my dog who was an Aussie Shepherd named Zeppelin. She came with the name and I figured she'd be better off sticking with it, plus it was catchy.   
She barked and wagged her tail as a signal that she needed to go out. I lived on the first floor of the apartment building so I quickly attached a leash into her collar and brought her outside.

She did her business as usual, and i brought her back inside. Zeppelin curled up into a ball on her bed and fell asleep. What a lazy ass dog.

I checked the time and saw I️ had very little tim till Gabe would be here as he'd shot me a text letting me know he was on his way to my apartment.

I walked over to the door as I heard a knock and opened it to see my extremely short but adorable boyfriend.

"Samsquatch" Gabe said extra dramatically as he bowed and pulled a pretty peach rose out from his sleeve.

"Gabe stop" I said between laughs, "you know Ms. Umbridge is going to kill you one if these days for a number of reasons, one being you stealing her roses." I smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You ready to go then Sammy?" Gabe asked and I nodded as I locked my door and took his hand in mine.

~ 20 minute time skip ~

Gabe and I were walking through a creepy alleyway that wasn't very well lit as we were running late for our movie and needed a shortcut.

Hand in hand we walked until we reached about halfway and 3 men jumped out at us two with guns pointed at us and the other with a what appeared to be an angel blade which is when I knew they were here for me.

In my past my mother got killed by a demon when I was only 6 Months, my dad then on went crazy and made us train to hunt and kill supernatural creatures. Angels did in fact exists and the only way to kill them was with that kind of blade, known as an angel blade.

"Please you can take me and hurt me even kill me but please just let him go!" I pleaded that way Gabe could escape harmlessly.

"STAY WE WANT HIM" One of them said pointing to Gabe "WE WANT THE ANGEL" another said.

"H-he's not an angel" I stuttered nervously.

"Oh your boy toy not tell you he's an angel? Wow you really have a thing for picking all the people who aren't human." One of them taunted and I immediately realized who these people were and knew what had to be done.

Throughout the entire encounter Gabe stayed silent and when I looked at him to share his story he just frowned and hung his head low.

I knew Demons had a tendency to lie especially when they wanted something so I chose not to believe it.

At gunpoint I was stupid enough to risk my life by attempting to grab my demon knife but as I grabbed it I heard a gun go off and felt a searing pain in my chest. I collapsed onto the cold hard cement and everything went black.

Gabe's PoV

I saw Sam look over at me for answers but I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye and tell him so I said nothing. He reached for his knife soon after and before I could tell him to stop he was dead.

I dropped to my knees (certainly not the only time he dropped to his knees for Sam... I'm sorry I'll go now) and looked at him, his eyes now still and cloudy. I closed them and let a tear drop from my face.

When I got back up I faced the three demons, they each had a weapon versus me where I had my grace and that was it.

I started to power up my grace and my usually eyes brown eyes glowed with blue. My wings broke out from under my clothes where they were folded up.

The 6 of them towered over the demons and myself and as the demons attacked me i killed one of them with my grace. The other two fought hard but with s snap of my fingers they were gone. As everything quieted down i knelt next to sam. He was staring to get cold and I knew it was almost too late.

I closed my eyes and my right hand started to glow with grace as all my wings, each twice my own size, wrapped around us protectively. I touched his bullet wound with my hand and felt my grace travel through his body.

A few minutes later he still hadn't been revived and I started to worry as a tear slipped. I couldn't lose sammy, he was my everything.

I realized it was too late. I'd failed to keep him safe. I was a failure. I'd failed everyone. I'd failed Sam. I'd failed my best friend, boyfriend, soulmate. I lay down next to him and cuddled up against him crying.

"I'm sorry Sammy, I wanted to tell you b-but I couldn't put you at risk. If you knew my secret then you'd be killed immediately. I've been in hiding from my past and brothers and father for years now. I couldn't let you know." I told him between sobs.

~ AQS

Notes:  
Stay alive,  
Eat something please,  
Stay safe,  
Treat yourself well  
Stay gay,  
You are worth it,  
my DMs are always open so dont be afraid to message me on tumblr @slytherbiotch


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk!Angel!au ~ I'm actually super excited for this
> 
> Gabe is a pissed off angel in hiding who goes off and gets drunk after fighting with his boyfriend Sam. Sam finds him incredibly shit faced and has to take him home and take care of him. he finds out he is an angel after he see's Gabes wings. (sorta wing!kink no smut tho) 
> 
> 3-27-18 ~ 3-28-18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe trigger warning? alcohol and throwing up

angel au

\--

Gabe's POv

I messed it up, I messed it all up again. This is why I didn't do relationships. it was too risky for of anyone found out that I was Gabriel the supposedly dead archangel, I wouldn't be so "supposedly dead" but actually dead. I quickly flew myself to a bar that wasn't too busy, but still had a few people inside. 

I sat down and ordered a few shots, the bartender said nothing but gave me a look as if to say, "The fuck happened to you?"

He quickly handed me 3 shots of dad knows what kind of alcohol and I downed each one of them almost immediately. 

"You okay there?" the bartender asked worriedly and I shrugged and ignored the question. "I'd love something to drink, gimme your heaviest three shots." I demanded.

He could something was up but obliged and poured me the shots, I downed one after another and he slowly got more and more worried. 

"Look brother, can I call someone for you? you aren't in good shape to drive at all and its late." the bartender asked and I nodded pulling out my phone. All of a sudden the world was tipping upside down and every way except the right way. 

"S-Sam" I mumbled and sat back down.

the bartender nodded and started to call someone,

"No No, I have his phone he ain't looking too good if you ask me, he's drank a whole lot..." 

"Thank you I uh appreciate it, be there in 10 minutes" I heard Sam's voice on the other line. 

The bartender hung up and gave me my phone back, "Seems to care 'bout you a lot. He your boyfriend?" he said with a curious smile.

"For now, but by tomorrow he'll probably kick me the hell out" I laughed drunkenly. 

The bartender sighed, "He loves ya, I can tell just by how worried he was." the bartender smiled.

I blushed a tiny bit but didn't let that stop me from conversating, "Name's Gabe, how about you?" I asked.

"I'm Benny" he smiled. he wore a black scaly cap and had a white shirt and black jeans on, he seemed like a pretty classy guy. 

I heard a car outside and knew it was Sam.

"Gabe, c'mon we need to get you home" he sighed and walked over to me as he entered the bar. 

"Ooohooo, what are we gonna do there?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively and winked 

I shrugged and stood up, my world spinning again. I grabbed onto Sam tightly so I wouldn't fall over and injure myself or my wings. Those things were a bastard to heal.

Sam hung on my and flashed a quick smile and a thank you to Benny.

Sam dragged me out to his car and placed my on the passenger side. he buckled me in and sat down next to me and started the car. he started to drive us home when I felt nauseous. Being an angel I sobered up pretty quickly. I knew it was to late and I'd ended up throwing up all over my shirt, usually I would have cared but I was still slightly drunk. Sam had noticed that I didn't care right now so he kept driving, and as he did I got sleepier and my head pounded. Soon everything was swirling into a black abyss and I was passed out head against the cool window. 

 

Sam's PoV

I knew Gabe would pass out immediately in the car, he was shitfaced and upset, those together equal a hot mess (really though he looked really hot with his disheveled hair and whiskey colored eyes asking for trouble). he'd thrown up on the front if his shirt and yet he was still adorable. we were about 3 minutes from our apartment when I heard a weird noise, it sounded like flapping. I shrugged it off and tried to keep my hunter instincts away as I knew it could've been anything, even just my mind.

When we arrived I had to carry him in, as I did I felt something lumpy on his back and figured it must be some shoulder bone or something like that. Maybe he had some sorta extra bone and was ashamed of it, maybe that was why I'd never seen him shirtless. He always wore at least a T-shirt, even when we went for runs during the summer or swam at the beach. 

I sighed and unlocked our apartment door making sure not to hurt Gabriel. He looked so calm as he slept, his face still in his usual grin but softer, his eyes shut and he was curled up into my arms. 

I placed him on our bed and quickly threw some shorts and a t shirt on myself before throwing Gabriel into new clothes or at least a shirt. I didn't want to overstep my boundaries especially while he was passed out. Gabe and I's relationship wasn't all that "physical" you could say. We hadn't done anything that far yet even though we've been dating for close to a year. I've always respected his boundaries and figured he'd tell me when he was ready. 

I pulled off his shirt and did not expect to see what was there, 6 golden wings, 3 on each side. they were folded up behind they spread more and more out until they were the top ones were about 5 feet wide. the entire time I just stood there, sure I was surprised but I had known about the missing archangel named Gabriel and I'd always just guessed he was dead somewhere, his grace stolen and used for a spell. I knew a few in which you would need an archangels grace. 

As I stood in awe at his wings, Gabe stated to rustle and move a bit, I could tell he must be sobered up or quite close to it plus it was quite hard for angels to get drunk so then they'd have a tiny hangovers that went away quickly.

I was so drawn to the golden feathers on his wings that I didn't even realize how close I was to touching the tips of the wings. soon enough my hand was on the wing and I moved it across slowly. the wings were soft and smooth, they were warm and seemed like a prized possession. 

I felt a bit guilty for touching them, but I wasn't doing anything to hurt them. 

As I moved my hands down further still trying to not wake Gabe up, I heard him say something as if he was still asleep. I noticed how all the wings and many of the feathers seemed to perk up as I rubbed my hands through one of them. 

Before I could even begin to touch the other wings I was disrupted by Gabe's voice.

"So? how'd you know what I was and who exactly" He yawned. 

"After I attempted to put a new shirt on you your wings popped out, it then hit me why you've been so careful around me and everyone else." I explained smiling slightly, "and you didn't think my name was really Sam Wesson, did you?" I laughed.

he sighed, "I had my suspicions, but if you aren't Sam Wesson who are you?" He yawned at the last word.

a few seconds of awkward 

"Sam Winchester, my mother was killed by the demon Azazel when I was 6 months old. It drove my father nuts and he brought us up as hunters, you could say I deal with a lot of Supernatural, and my brother Dean is fucking his angel best friend" I laughed awkwardly.

After a few more seconds of awkward silence I saw Gabe tearing up.

"Sammy do you hate me?" he asked quietly. I saw tears run down his cheeks and heard his voice crack, barely able to finish each word. 

"Never Gabe, I could never ever hate you Gabe, you gave my life meaning and taught me to trust again." I hugged him tightly, and put our foreheads together so our lips were only a few centimeters apart. I closed the gap in between us and placed a small kiss on his lips. We pulled away and soon I felt something soft around us, I realized it was his wings and I smiled. 

"Oh thank my dad" he sighed and rested his head sideways on my shoulder with his arms around my neck. 

I hugged him tight and put him down in bed, soon climbing into bed next to him. I felt his whiskey colored eyes on me and looked over at him.

"I love you moose"

"I love you Gabe" 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Take care of yourselves and love yourself <3 

\- AQS


End file.
